


Hazel and Frank

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Battle, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Will is a strong trainer, elite eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico and Will go up against Hazel and Frank in an astounding double battle.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hazel and Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is quite long, but not all of it is the battle... it kind of got away from lol. I hope you enjoy it though.

Will felt nervous now that he was actually at the Indigo Plateau getting ready to battle the Elite Eight and the Champion in double pokemon battles with Nico. He knew that Nico was a very skilled pokemon trainer being a gym leader and all, but Will was just a nurse. It wasn’t like he had never been in pokemon battles before, but those were normally just with random trainers he met on his journey. He had never actually battled a gym leader yet alone the champions of a region. He knew his pokemon were well trained and were powerful in their own sense, but he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to give them the right direction to win. If his pokemon got hurt because he misdirected them, he would never be able to forgive himself. Why had he suggested this again? He glanced at Nico next to him with a big smile on his face as he talked to his sister and her boyfriend. Right. Because he would be battling with Nico by his side. If anything, his pokemon could support Nico’s with all their healing abilities. He had left Blissey and Alomomola back in Lavender Town to help assist the Saffron City Nurse Joy. So that left him with Charizard, Lapras, Audino, Gardevoir, Hatterene and Aromatisse. He was supposed to strategize with Nico about how they were going to work together, but they had gotten a bit distracted on their flight over here. Nico walked over to him as Frank and Hazel went to the other side of the arena.

“You ready, Sunshine?” Nico asked, a big smile on his face.

Will smiled back, “Yeah! Let’s do this.”

“Get ready to lose to your little sister Nico.” Hazel shouted with a confident grin.

“Not going to happen,” Nico laughed. “You haven’t beat me yet.”

“True,” Hazel smirked. “But now I have Frank and we have never done a double battle. Let’s see how well you and Will work together. Go Aurorus!” Aurorus appeared as she raised her head to the sky with a battle cry. The wind started to pick up as clouds started to form above them, hail falling from the sky.

“Aurorus with snow warning,” Will grinned. “And so beautifully taken care of. I expect nothing less from Nico’s sister.”

Hazel grinned, “Thank you, Will.”

“Go Kommo-o!” Frank called. Kommo-o appeared completely unaffected by the falling hail. 

“Smart,” Will nodded. “Kommo-o has overcoat which protects him from the hail that Aurorus has created with her snow warning.”

“You are quite knowledgeable of your pokemon.” Frank complimented. “It is very impressive.”

Will felt a blush start to form, “I have to know a lot in order to take care of them.”

“Pokedex,” Nico muttered under his breath with an amused smirk. “Go, Aegislash. Keep in the shadows until it is time to attack to avoid the hail.” Aegislash disappeared as commanded which left just Will to summon his pokemon.

“Go Lapras!” Will shouted with a smile. Lapras was an ice type so the hail wouldn’t hurt him. On top of that Lapras knew Iron Head and surf which Aurorus was weak to being a rock type. Lapras also knew Ice Beam which was not only boosted because of the hail, but powerful against the dragon type Kommo-o.

“A Lapras is an interesting choice,” Frank said. “While very powerful against our pokemon, it is going to be hard to move on an arena with no water.”

Will just smiled, he had already thought of that. “Let’s start the battle and you’ll find out just how fast Lapras can be without water.” Lapras let out a cry of agreement.

“Let the battle begin!” the referee shouted off to the side.

“Lapras! Ice beam the entire arena floor!” Will shouted, Lapras’ powerful Ice Beam not only froze over the floor, but the walls as well. “Now direct it towards Kommo-o!”

“Aegislash, use Sacred Sword on Aurorus!” Nico commanded as his Aegislash appeared from the shadows.

“Aurorus! Stop the Ice Beam with your own Ice Beam!”

“Kommo-o use Clanging Scales to stop Aegislah!”

“Lapras! Don’t let Aurorus’ Ice Beam cancel yours out, slide across the ice and ram into her to knock her off balance!” Will shouted, his connection with Lapras strong as he moved before Will needed to say anything. Lapras quickly moved across the ice before ramming his hard shell into Aurorus effectively knocking her down. Her Ice Beam shooting Kommo-o on accident due to her falling which turned Kommo-o frozen. Aegislash emerged from the shadows to land the final blow on Aurorus effectively knocking her out.

“Both pokemon are unable to battle,” the referee shouted. “The winners are Nico and Will.” They had agreed to not waste too much of the Elite Eight’s time they would only use one pokemon each.

“Lapras!” Will shouted happily as he slid across the ice to Lapras to wrap his arms around his long neck. “You did so amazing!” Lapras whined happily. “When did your Ice Beam become so powerful? It couldn’t have just been from the hail storm. You froze the arena so quickly! And you were so quick! Poor Aurorus didn’t have time to react by the time you hit her.” He remembered the two injured pokemon and was about to go tend to them, but noticed they were gone, most likely returned to their pokeballs. It was then he realized three sets of eyes just staring at him in shock.

He chuckled nervously as he looked between the three people staring at him. “What?”

“You’re beat us so quickly,” Frank said, the first to come out of shock. “I have never seen a Lapras move that quick or an Ice Beam that powerful.”

“Yes,” Hazel agreed, eyes still wide. “I am quite surprised by the outcome as well. You psychic connection with you pokemon is quite remarkable. Lapras was moving before the words even left your lips.”

“What psychic connection?” Will asked as Lapras nuzzled his cheek. “I can only talk to pokemon with Hatterene or Gardevoir’s help.”

“You were glowing Will,” Nico added with a smile. “Like I said before, you connection with pokemon is very strong. Stronger even with your own. I don’t think you realize it, but it seems like you can tell your pokemon what to do without actually saying it.” Aegislash rested one of his sash like arms around Nico, a faint glow surrounded them for a second before disappearing. 

“I have to agree with my brother,” Hazel said with a smile as she gracefully skated across the ice to Will. “Calypso and Nico are the same way. It comes from being around Ghost, Psychic, Dark and Fairy type pokemon. Although your connection seems to be so much stronger than I have ever seen.”

Will blushed so hard he felt like he was going to burst into flames. “I-I can’t do that. L-Lapras isn’t even any of those types.” Lapras whined as he nipped at Will’s hair in annoyance. “Besides, isn’t that like cheating?”

Hazel just laughed as she pet Lapras, “Like I said, your connection is stronger. You don’t need for a pokemon to be that type to be able to communicate with it. Also, it isn’t cheating because it just means your bond with your pokemon is just that much stronger.” She smiled. “Don’t go spreading it around, but Frank and my pokemon both use the vibrations of the earth to help us communicate.” She laughed, “Of course the ice covering the ground completely ruined that for us.”

“Vibrations of the earth? Like echo location?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Hazel smiled. “We go into deep caverns looking for fossil pokemon, but light can bother them so we use the vibrations made from the ground to sense where things are by either stomping lightly or knocking against the earth.” She lifted one of her feet up to reveal that the bottom of her shoes were made with what looked like aluminum for the base. “Vibration tends to travel very well through aluminum.”

“That is amazing!” Will said in awe.

“Thank you,” Hazel chuckled. “You should continue on. I just hope you don’t beat all of us this quickly. We might have to rethink being the Elite Eight if you do.”

“It was just luck that Aurorus’ Ice Beam hit Kommo-o and not Aegislash. Otherwise I think it would have been a different story.”

“It wasn’t luck,” Frank said as he wrapped his arm around Hazel’s waist only to remove it when he noticed a glaring Nico standing next to Will. Will just rolled his eyes at Nico and took his hand into his own. Hazel gave them a soft smile as Nico blushed.

“Your Lapras knew exactly where to hit Aurorus to make her fall at just the right angle.” Frank continued. Lapras let out a happy cry in agreement with Frank. “You should continue on,” he looked around the arena and smiled. “We have some clean up to do.”

“Sorry.” Will blushed as he returned Lapras to his pokeball. “I can help if you want. Charizard could probably clear the ice pretty fast.”

“We got it,” Hazel said with a bright smile. “Leo and Calypso are next. Good luck.” She placed a chaste kiss on Will’s cheek. “Welcome to the family Will. Be sure to keep Nico out of trouble.”

“I will,” Will beamed while Nico’s blush deepened.

“Shut up,” Nico muttered under his breath. “Let’s go.” He pulled Will away to the next part of the Elite Eight building and Will followed along happily. He was so glad that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Nico during the battle. Of course there were still four more to go wrong, but at least he had made a good first impression. He still didn’t quite understand what they were saying about his connection with his pokemon, but he figured he could explore that more when they returned to Lavender Town. Before they made it to the next arena, Nico stopped and kissed Will’s cheek.

“You were amazing, Sunshine.” Nico said with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Death Boy.” Will beamed. “Can I get kiss for good luck before go to the next battle?”

Nico blushed, but gave Will a quick peck on the lips, then he hurriedly made his way towards the double doors that lead to the next arena leaving Will to follow behind.

Will couldn’t help but laugh as he followed Nico. He was excited for the upcoming pokemon battle and hoped he could still impress Nico like he did before. It wouldn’t be hard with his amazing pokemon though. Even to this day they still surprised him like Lapras had with how strong they had become by helping him help injured pokemon on his journey. Maybe it was because he didn’t battle others often that he just didn’t realize how much more powerful his pokemon were. But regardless whether they were powerful or not, he loved them. As he entered the next arena, he felt confident in his pokemon and Nico as his partner to win the next four battles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I think instead of having them use all their pokemon, I might make it only one pokemon each, that way these chapters aren't huge monsters that will take forever to write lol. I might have the final battle with Reyna be more than just one pokemon each, but we will see.
> 
> Also, I know the battle ended quickly, but that was because I just wanted Lapras to kick ass. lol And for Will to impress Hazel even though he wasn't trying to. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think. Next is going to be Calypso and Leo. Hmm I wonder what type of pokemon they have.


End file.
